


Tonkatsu

by lildevilnico



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, NicoMaki, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildevilnico/pseuds/lildevilnico
Summary: Years after high school, long after the disbandment of µ's, Nico and Maki are living a happy life together. Lately though, Maki's had trouble composing any new work, and is feeling down on herself. Nico decides to step in and help. A romantic, sexually explicit NicoMaki fluff piece.





	Tonkatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This is my first work on AO3! I hope this piece isn't too long and overly detailed for simple yuri fluff! I just really love this pair, I think I could write them forever. Thanks for reading~

Nothing. Nothing was working, no matter how long Maki Nishikino anguished over the composition in her head. Sheets of barely-written score lay crumpled around the music room. There was a stillness, a silence unfitting of a room filled with instruments. There was, though, the round clock on the wall – an unintended metronome for a noiseless song. Maki was hunched over the keys of a black Petrof grand, her face hidden in her crossed arms.

“Why?” she groaned quietly into her arms. “Why can't I even finish a single damn song?”

Indeed, it'd been months since her last completed work. She and Nico had moved into their small Chōfu home some nine months back, with the idea that Maki would stay home and compose while Nico commuted to work in central Tokyo. It'd gone well at first, but it didn't take long for Maki's creative headspace to hit a figurative brick wall. This compositional block only worsened as it coupled with a mounting feeling of guilt and inadequacy (in light of Nico's solitary breadwinning). The result was a self-imposed vitriol, and a general listlessness. 

Maki sighed loudly, her face still buried in her arms. Something, anything to fill the air around her with noise – noise enough to drown out her thoughts. She tried humming to herself, putting sound to the composition in her mind, but found it impossible to piece it together. Her mind drifted backward, and she found herself humming older work instead. Work from her school idol days, when composing was as easy as it was fun.

_With my friends there,_ she thought,  _I could write. And it wasn't all for nothing. Without them, what's the point?_

She sat there a while, humming through her old catalogue with  µ's, until she heard the front door open in the distance, some several rooms away. And then, the familiar clatter of keys dropped onto the nightstand next to the door. The light thump of one heel kicked off, then another, and a girlish sigh signaling the end of a hard day at work.

_Nico...working hard while I sit here all day, doing nothing._

“Maki?” Nico called from the end of the hall.

_Please don't come. Don't see me like this._

There was a light knock at the music room door. “Maki? I'm coming in, okay?” And she did, lightly stepping inside to see her girlfriend crumpled over the piano keys, not so different from the balls of paper strewn about on the floor. Maki's red hair was tied back in a messy bun, and she was wearing a simple red Aqours-branded t-shirt and black athletic shorts – Nico doubted that Maki had ever intended to leave the house today, as usual. The window across the room was open, curtains rustling slightly in a cool breeze which Nico breathed in deeply as she watched Maki's still form with a sad smile.

“Another hard day?” Nico asked cautiously. She knew that Maki was more than just a little uninspired these days – that a certain sadness weighed heavy in this room while Nico was away, and that Maki was unlikely to admit it.

“Mmm,” was the muffled response that came from the lump on the piano bench.

“Well,” said Nico cheerfully, “I know things have been hard. I know that you haven't finished anything in a while. Months, probably.”

Upon hearing this, Maki shifted slightly. They'd never discussed this, but Nico knew.

“But I have good news. Strawberry Jam needs a composer. Naturally, I recommended you.”

Maki looked up at Nico's beaming face, brimming with a confidence only reinforced by her business attire – a smart, ash grey skirt suit, with her long black hair worn down. The look of a successful career woman. Maki stared for a moment, before bringing her head back down to rest her chin on her arms. “Why would they need me? I'm sure that between the six of them, they can write their own songs. Honoka especially.”

Nico sighed. It was typical of Maki to assert her own uselessness. Nico moved over to the bench and sat next to her girlfriend, crossing her legs and straightening her skirt. She paused, glancing at Maki, who remained motionless, forehead buried in her arms again. Nico stared then at the keys before her, seeming to gather her thoughts, then reached her right hand out and rested her fingers on the keys. A G7 chord, warm and smooth. She closed her eyes, exhaled softly from her nose and let a smile spread across her cheeks as she took in the sound.

“This Petrof sounds heavenly...” she said quietly, trailing off. At this, Maki moved slightly, enough to glance at the girl next to her, admiring her relaxed profile.

“...but...”

Nico turned and locked eyes with Maki, smiling warmly – an almost sad smile.

“...I think it sounds best when you're the one playing it.'

At this, Maki's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but blush – nor could she hide it from Nico.

“What does that even mean? Cut it out,” she muttered, looking away and resting her chin in her palm, elbow leaning noisily against the piano keys. With her other hand, she toyed nervously with the ends of her red hair, twisting and curling them between her thumb and forefinger. It was an old habit.

“It means,” Nico said, “that you should be using it to compose new work. It deserves that much, don't you think?”

Maki sighed loudly. “Okay. I get it. But why Honoka's new idol group? As I said, they can compose their own-”

“'Maki-chan is the best composer in Japan for idol music, maybe even the world!' Honoka's own words, you know,” Nico interrupted, with a wink.

“Come on, that's not-”

“The others in Strawberry Jam think so too. They may not  _be_ µ's, but they  _know_ µ's. They know your work. Everyone does. You clearly have a gift, one that you used to use for all of us. Why not go back to the industry? Who knows? Maybe they'd even want you as an on-stage member.”

Maki sighed again, exasperated, overwhelmed by the opportunity that'd fallen into her lap – one that weighed much too heavy on her legs.

“And what about you?” she said, attempting to deflect. “Why are you a manager now, and not the star idol Nico Nico was born to be?” As soon as she said this, she wished she hadn't – she could hear her own sarcasm spread far too thick over her words, and hurting Nico was the last thing she wanted to do.

But Nico had a quick wit and an easy answer, like always. “Because anyone other than µ's would be dead weight to me. Who else can keep up with Nico Nii, the greatest idol in the world?”

After saying this, though, Nico made a small sigh and smiled at Maki again – another almost sad smile, but far from forlorn. One filled with nostalgia, and fulfillment. “Besides, “ she said, “µ's already gave me that dream. The idol group I always wanted to lead – I mean, to be a part of. What's left now is to help other groups shine as bright as we did.”

“And,” she added, with another wink,”I'm damn good at it, you know.”

Maki gave a tired laugh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Just what I would expect from you, Nico,” she said. “Some things never change.”

At first, Nico didn't reply. She looked straight ahead, over and past the piano to the portrait of A-RISE on the far wall. There was a light gust through the window, rattling a stack of score sheets sitting on a table near the window, disrupting an otherwise uninterrupted quiet that seemed to last several minutes.

“Maki,” said Nico, breaking the silence at last. She still looked away, eyes focused on something that only she could see, far beyond the walls of that room. “You really are incredible. I called it a gift earlier, and that's what it is. A gift. Not a burden. So don't treat it like one. I hate to see you wasting away in here, kicking yourself for not being able to compose when _I know_ that you can do that and more. You have so much talent, and you work so hard. And I just...I just think that helping Honoka's group might be what you need right now. To get you back into the groove of things, you know? Help you find yourself again.”

They sat silence again after Nico finished. An uncomfortable silence. Nico expected she wouldn't have an answer from Maki until tomorrow, that Maki would be moping in the music room for the rest of the night – in reality, it was much sooner that Maki made up her mind, leveling her fingertips on the keys and reciprocating the G7 with a simple dominant C. She held the note as long as possible, and she could see Nico turn to face her out of the corner of her eye. But she didn't look back as she quietly muttered her answer – a matter of pride, maybe.

“I'll do it.”

“Didn't quite catch that, dear,” replied Nico. She did hear, of course, and already a smile was swelling from deep inside her. But she needed to hear it clearly from Maki.

“I said,” and Maki swiveled to look at her girlfriend, “I'll do it. For Honoka. For you. And for µ's.”

At this, Nico suddenly leaned into Maki and hugged her tightly, pressing her chin to Maki's shoulder. “Sounds great, dear, but do it for you too. And it's not µ's, it's Strawberry Jam.”

“Yeah yeah...” grumbled Maki, returning the embrace halfheartedly.

“But I'm glad you're doing it, Maki-chan,” said Nico, who pulled back from their hug to plant a kiss on Maki's forehead, and then pressed her own forehead lightly against Maki's, their noses just barely touching. Nico searched in Maki's eyes, finding a girl that was happier now than she was just minutes ago (despite Maki's nervous attempts at looking away, ever shy even after two years of dating).

Satisfied, Nico smiled and planted another kiss on Maki's soft lips, holding for a moment – a warm greeting kiss some thirty minutes late. “I'm home,” Nico whispered after pulling away, eyes piercing Maki's again.

“Welcome home,” Maki replied, unable to hold back a grin. She moved in to kiss her girlfriend again, but Nico put her finger to Maki's lips, stopping her.

“Why don't I make us something to eat, first?” Nico said, standing up suddenly and moving to the door. She stopped, one hand on the doorway, and looked back at Maki, who was sitting with a thoughtful expression, staring at the piano keys. “How about some tonkatsu?” Nico asked.

“Sure,” Maki replied, not looking up. She was already composing, fingers mimicking playing motions, hovering above the keys. They danced soundlessly, until finally she breathed deeply and began playing the melody in her head – the same that stubbornly refused to be played before Nico came home.

Nico stood in the doorway, watching her girlfriend for a moment. Satisfied, she left quietly, leaving Maki to her work.

There was a fire in the young woman's fingertips – a fervent motion that barely managed to keep up with the music in her head. Her eyes darted back and forth, and she only stopped playing long enough to commit her work to score sheet, scrawling in a messy black.

 _All these wasted months_ , thought Maki, _all these wasted months, and all I needed was her help..._

She was like a bottle of freshly uncorked champagne, violent in her work, and though she felt like she'd been composing this new song for hours, it'd actually only been a half hour before the bubbling in her head started to subside – kinetic energy expunged the moment she realized she'd begun to slow. She needed a break. Her thoughts had been on Nico all throughout composing, the Nico in her heart and her memories, but now as she sat quietly her attention turned to the Nico working in the kitchen. Maki listened - kitchenware clangs and a soft humming.

 _Tonkatsu..._ , Maki thought. She was hungry.

Nico too was caught up in her own thoughts, happily reminiscing. How many moments had there been, just like this one? Moments of weakness, of self-doubt, that the two of them had overcome together. Nico knew that she was lucky – so incredibly lucky – to be a part of the team they'd created. A team that could overcome anything together. She loved that girl, and was all too happy to be the shoulder for Maki to lean on. To remind her that she wasn't alone.

These thoughts and more were a gentle snow in Nico's mind as she worked, coating the pork cutlets with a layer of panko. She was at peace, and so in love. Distracted as she was, Nico didn't hear the girl who approached her suddenly from behind, and jumped slightly as two arms wrapped around her waist.

“Hi, baby,” Maki whispered. She rested her chin on Nico's shoulder.

“Done working for now, Maki-chan?” asked Nico in return.

“Mhmm.”

Maki was silent for a moment, content simply to hold Nico as she worked on the cutlets. There was a lot she wanted to say, but how to say any of it...? But instead of saying any of that, she simply said: “You look adorable in that apron, you know.” The apron in question was a pastel pink color, with a tortoiseshell cat wearing a chef's hat printed on the chest.

“Thank you dear. It was a gift from Rin-chan a while back.”

“Thoughtful of her.” There was something else in Maki's voice as she said this, a vague dismissiveness and a lower pitch. Maki's mind was focused on something, clearly something other than the apron.

They were quiet for a moment, before Maki whispered again: “I think you'd look cuter wearing nothing but the apron, though.”

Nico's heart skipped a beat, but she remained outwardly composed. “That sounds like something out of an ero manga, you perv.” She giggled softly as she said this.

“Don't be mean, I really meant that,” Maki protested.

“I know.”

Maki didn't say anything, but instead grazed her lips up the side of Nico's neck, kissing at her jawline, her cheek, and biting playfully at her earlobe. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Nico's waist now, Maki leaning the weight of her lower half against Nico's.

“Maki-chan, come on...what about dinner?” Nico whined, squirming in Maki's arms, trying to crane her neck away.

“It can wait a bit. I want you,” said Maki huskily into Nico's ear.

As she heard this, Nico felt a twinge, a squeeze in her insides. “Maki, I...”

“I love you,” said Maki, interrupting. She pressed herself firmly against Nico, pinning her stomach to the front of the kitchen counter. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” Her one arm still wrapped around Nico's waist, the other hand now moved up the front of Nico's body, palm resting on Nico's chest. Her fingers squeezed lightly at Nico's breast through the kitty apron and work suit.

“Maki-chan, that's not fair,” said Nico, short of breath. “I love you too...” She felt herself melting in Maki's grasp, dinner now drifting further from her mind. Maki was rarely aggressive – this dominant side to her personality made Nico's heart race and her stomach twist in anticipation. It awakened something selfish inside her. She wanted to know what Maki would do to her next...

Maki sensed this, and decided to be bold, wanting to surprise her unusually submissive girlfriend. One hand still at Nico's chest, she pulled the other hand up under Nico's skirt, forcefully pressing against Nico's crotch. Nico gave a quick gasp, which was punctuated by a tiny, high-pitched groan. Her thighs clamped tightly – and warmly – around Maki's hand.

“Relax, baby,” said Maki. “You've had a long day at work, and you're always doing so much for me. Let me do something for you.”

Something in Maki's words seemed to melt away the last of Nico's apprehension. Was it the carnal sincerity of it? Or the love spread thick like a honey glaze over every syllable? Both, Nico decided – and this sudden fierceness, this desparation for Nico's body...it turned her on, hard. She released the tension in her thighs, and was immediately rewarded by Maki's fingers roughly rubbing against the quickly dampening spot on her panties.

“Good girl,” whispered Maki into her girlfriend's ear. And then she brought her mouth down to bite firmly at the side of Nico's neck, over and over in a trail down to her collarbone, in every instance sucking softly at the skin before moving on. One hand still at work between Nico's legs, Maki brought her other hand back to the string of Nico's apron, untying it swiftly.

Lost as she was, breathing roughly and squirming under Maki's grasp, Nico's body responded almost automatically. She pulled the apron off, setting it on the counter. She unbuttoned the front of her grey suit top, and pulled that off as well, folding it halfheartedly before setting it next to the crumpled apron.

“Very good girl,” said Maki. “Keep going.”

“Maki-chan...shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?” said Nico, half-whining.

Maki didn't respond, but pulled her hand away from Nico, undoing the buttons on Nico's white blouse. “Arms up,” she said, and Nico obeyed, raising her arms and letting Maki pull the blouse off her body. “One more,” said Maki, and bent over to pull Nico's skirt down. Nico stepped out of it, leaving it on the floor.

The two stood silent for a moment, facing one another. Maki looked Nico up and down, and Nico could see the hunger in her stare. Nico felt a sudden shyness, resisting the sudden urge to cover herself.

Maki pressed herself against Nico again, one hand on Nico's hip. She brought her forehead to Nico's, and they locked eyes. Maki grinned knowingly.“You're wearing matching lace underwear? The teal set you know I love.”

Nico darted her eyes away, blushing heavily. “Well, I just...I was hoping we'd have a special night after I gave you the news. I put these on to be ready, you know?”

Taken aback, Maki was silent for a moment, and then allowed herself to laugh at the #1 idol's unusual shyness.

“Don't laugh!” Nico whined. “I wore this for you.”

“I know,” said Maki, who pressed her lips softly to Nico's – a small, reassuring kiss. “I just thought you were really cute just now. I love you.”

Nico pouted. “Yeah yeah, I love you t-” She was cut off by another sudden kiss, a much more aggressive one. She made a protesting noise at first, which turned into a slight moan as Maki attacked her with deep, longing, wet kisses, tilting her head and leaning into Nico's body. She was pressed to the counter again, her lower back feeling cold against the granite surface. She thew her arms over Maki's shoulders, lacing her fingers around the back of Maki's neck. She felt Maki's hand move up her waist, and onto her stomach, where Maki traced a finger around her navel.

 _That tickles!_ Nico shouted in her mind, unable to do so in reality due to her mouth being busy ravenously returning Maki's onslaught of kisses, which had now begun to include their tongues, wetly colliding inside Nico's mouth, coiling around one another in turn.

Maki had lost herself in Nico, helpless with want. _I love you. I need you._ She moved her hand up from Nico's stomach, pushing under Nico's bra and planting her hand on a soft, supple breast. She heard – and felt – Nico's resulting groan, and squeezed down on Nico's breast, massaging and kneading in gentle but firm circular motions, now and then lightly pinching Nico's perked nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

It wasn't just Maki – the other was lost as well, dinner completely forgotten. The only thing on Nico's mind now was Maki. Maki's hands, Maki's kisses. And Maki's body, too. _I want to touch her too,_ she thought, and she did, bringing a hand down to suddenly grasp Maki's butt, squeezing tightly. And when Maki responded by pressing even harder against Nico's body, bringing her leg up to push against Nico's crotch, Nico was quick on the uptake, grinding herself against Maki's leg. She could feel the heat of her own sex burning against Maki's soft skin.

After a short while, Maki broke their kiss, pulling back and moving her face down to kiss desparately at Nico's neck, her collarbone, the uppermost parts of her chest. Her hands reached around Nico's back and deftly unhooked her bra, letting it drop to the tile. And once they were free, Maki planted her face between Nico's breasts.

Nico giggled softly. “They're not really big enough to do that, are they?”

“Doesn't matter,” Maki said, her voice muffled. “I love them because they're yours.” And having said this, she planted her lips around one of Nico's nipples, and alternated between suckling softly and rolling her tongue around it. At one point, she bit softly, testing the waters. A surprised but obviously pleasurable gasp (almost a small yelp) confirmed that it was something Nico might like from time to time.

“Careful, idiot,” Nico said, obviously putting up a front. “They're really sensitive, you know...”

“I noticed,” returned Maki, grinning up at Nico. “Sounded like you really liked it, though.”

“Well, I didn't say I didn't like it...”

“Duly noted.” And Maki moved to the other nipple, teasing it as well before eventually nibbling it. But none of this was enough, not for either of them, and Maki could sense that she needed to keep moving, keep the momentum she'd built. So of course, still working Nico's nipple with her mouth, she moved one hand down Nico's front, feeling Nico's body twitch more and more the lower it moved, until finally Maki's fingertips were tracing the top of Nico's lace panties. She stopped, feeling Nico squirm.

“Makiiiii...” Nico whined.

“Okay okay...needy little girl.” And Maki dipped her hand under Nico's panties, Nico gasping simply at the touch of Maki's fingers along her slit. Maki rubbed idly up and down the outer labia at first, getting a general feel, admiring the warmth radiating off Nico's most precious place. She then explored further, moving her fingers with a firm resoluteness into Nico's folds, moving in a circular motion. She teasingly traced over Nico's clit, which caused a sharp gasp from Nico's now-agape mouth, and moved down to the entrance to Nico's hole, staying long enough to push a finger into its wet shallows. Maki giggled slightly to herself as Nico's walls squeezed tightly around Maki's fingertip even with as little as half a finger's worth of penetration.

“You really want this, don't you?” said Maki in a low, teasing voice. “You're so wet, and you squeezed down on my finger like you didn't want it to leave.” She pulled her hand out of Nico's panties, gazing at the strings of Nico's juice between her fingers. She put her fingers in her mouth, savoring the taste as she smiled at Nico.

“Maki-chan...don't tease me, you big bully,” Nico whined.

“Fine fine,” Maki said, laughing. And then her expression turned mischevious - “I'll admit, I need a better taste anyway.”

“Maki-chan, wha-” Nico managed to say before Maki suddenly put her hands at Nico's sides and lifted her up (with a modicum of difficulty, but Maki wouldn't admit to being out of shape enough to struggle lifting up her smaller girlfriend), setting her butt down onto the counter. “Gosh,” Nico said, blushing bright pink as Maki pulled Nico's panties down her legs and off entirely, another garment for the kitchen floor.

“This is better than tonkatsu anyway,” said Maki said, bending over and wrapping her arms around either of Nico's legs, spreading them apart and immediately diving face-first into Nico's crotch, making a single, long, drawn-out movement of her tongue from Nico's vagina all the way up her folds and to her clit.

“Ohhhh my god, Maki...” Nico groaned, leaning her head back against a cupboard above the kitchen counter. “Fuck...”

Maki's ears perked. Nico never cursed, except during their most heated lovemaking. She knew it was a good sign, and that Nico probably needed this much more than she'd ever let on.

_You must be so stressed out over work...let me at least do this for you..._

Maki's tongue made a few more motions up and down the length of Nico's slit before finally turning its attention to a swollen and obviously needy clit, making firm, circular motions against it. She kept at this for a short while, before starting to experiment. Maki alternated pressure – hard, soft, and somewhere in between – and switched around the direction of attack as well. Sometimes circular, sometimes vertical, and sometimes an altogether different approach where she undulated the flat of her tongue against Nico's clit. Throughout it all, Maki gazed up at Nico's face, watching to see what worked best. What made Nico's chest heave up and down in gasping breaths, what made her groan from deep within her throat, what made her bite her lip and what caused the brightest glaze over her burning red eyes.

“Maki...Maki-chan...your fingers...please...” groaned Nico, her every word punctuated by a gasp, or moan, or an otherwise guttural noise.

“Okay, baby,” said Maki, bringing one hand below her mouth, pushing a finger slowly into Nico's tunnel, curling upwards.

“But _don't-”_ And Nico put both hands on either side of Maki's head, pulling her face roughly into her crotch. “Don't you dare take your mouth off me again.”

“Mmmm,” said Maki, probably in obedience. _Wasn't I supposed to be the one topping this time? Oh well..._

Maki continued working Nico's clit with her tongue, keeping mostly to a diligent, firm, circular motion, and gently moved her forefinger back and forth inside Nico's tunnel, lightly massaging her upper wall, feeling over her textured g-spot.

“More...” whispered Nico.

Maki glanced up at her. Nico returned the gaze with a lustful look in her eyes, and brought one hand to the back of Maki's head, gripping her hair lightly and again pushing Maki's head into her crotch, this time moving her hips to slowly grind herself against Maki's tongue.

“More, Maki-chan...”

In response, Maki pressed her tongue more firmly against Nico's clit, moved faster, more roughly, and slipped a second finger inside Nico's hole, pushing them deep inside before sliding them all the way back, dragging with a come-hither gesture along the upper wall of Nico's vagina. Slow at first, picking up speed, growing closer to the fervent speed at which her tongue now moved. As her fingers moved faster, there was a wet smacking noise – Nico's insides were incredibly wet now, and these juices coated Maki's fingers and leaked down her skin onto the counter.

“Yesss, Maki-chan,” Nico groaned, still staring down in Maki's eyes. Her mouth was agape, tongue hanging slightly out. “Fuck, Maki-chan, right there...”

Knowing now she'd found the optimal motions, Maki burned with a simple desire: _I'll make you cum, Nico-chan..._ And she kept a steady rhythm, a melody of fingers and mouth, applying speed and pressure in a gradual crescendo, reaching for the peak. An elegant composition peppered with the vocal staccato of Nico's moans, which she made now with abandon – played fortissimo, and separated by sharp breaths. Maki watched as Nico's beautiful, small breasts peaked higher and higher as her chest heaved.

And then, Nico's hand suddenly grasped Maki's hair tighter than before. “Maki-chan! Maki...chan...!” It was coming. The climax. And Maki strapped herself down for the ride, unrelenting in her movements.

“Maki-chan, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!” shouted Nico, throwing her head back in a long, drawn out moan and bucking her hips against Maki, who responded with her own long groan as if living Nico's pleasure vicariously, muffled against Nico's crotch. Nico's tunnel hugged Maki's fingers tightly, squeezing down spasmodically in an orgasmic staccato of its own. And her legs, twitching violently, squeezed down as well, against the sides of Maki's head. All of this was a violent outpour, but violent as it was, it subsided after a few moments which seemed to last an eternity for the girl between Nico's legs who was sure she was going to have a headache later, after the vicegrip treatment she'd just received.

Nico gave a long, satisfied sigh as her body came gently down. The twitches in her legs and in her loins fell further and further apart. She drew her legs open a bit, and loosed her grip on Maki's hair, petting her and ruffling her red hair fondly. “Thank you, Maki,” she said, smiling down at her girlfriend, who returned with a grin of her own as they locked eyes. She brought a finger under Maki's chin, guiding Maki's face up to her own, and they shared a series of long, deep kisses. Nico could taste her own juices in Maki's mouth. Delicious, as expected from the #1 idol's most precious place, she decided.

Maki pulled her lips away after a while. “You're welcome, baby,” she said with a wide smile. “Seems like you really needed that,” she added with a small laugh.

“God. You have no idea,” Nico replied, leaning her head back against the cupboard again.

Maki gave Nico's cheek a quick kiss and pulled away, seating herself at the small, nearby dining table in the corner of the kitchen. Nico watched Maki open the idol magazine that'd been sitting there on the placemat. “Don't you want me to do you too?” Nico asked, concern in her voice.

“Nah. Maybe later, but not now,” Maki said, not looking up. “You've already done so much for me today. Relieving some of your stress was the least I could do, you know?”

Nico felt a warm blush spread over her cheeks. She hopped off the counter, and trotted over to where Maki sat, planting a wet kiss on the girl's unsuspecting cheek. Maki couldn't help but grin as she felt the kiss, and as Nico stepped happily away, Maki turned to watch her girlfriend, admiring the beauty of her naked body in motion.

Nico bent over to pick up her clothes. She felt Maki's eyes on her, and looked back at Maki with a mischevious smile. “What are you looking at, you perv?” she said, wiggling her butt teasingly.

“The panko crumbs stuck to your butt,” returned Maki.

“Wh-” Nico started, bringing a hand back and brushing the crumbs off her. “Jeez, Maki-chan,” she whined. “Whose fault is that anyway? You were the one who set me on the counter.”

Maki laughed. “All right all right, I'm sorry. You have a really cute butt, you know.”

“Of course I do! Every part of Nico is cute!” retorted Nico indignantly.

Maki watched as Nico bent back over again, picking up her panties. “Just the apron,” Maki said.

“Jeez, you really _are_ a perv,” said Nico, panties in hand. “But okay, if it's for you.” And she set the panties aside, moving back to the counter where the apron lay. She brushed it off, and tied it back on. The material wasn't exactly made to be worn against skin, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. _I could get used to this_ , thought Nico. She straightened out the wrinkles around the cat print, and returned to the tonkatsu she'd left on hold.

“Any longer and we would've had to put this in the fridge, you know. Maki-chan has bad timing. Can't you wait until after dinner to be a hornball?”

“Sorry, sorry,” said Maki halfheartedly in a faraway voice behind Nico.

Nico didn't hear her girlfriend approach her from behind. She squeaked as she felt Maki's hand suddenly grope her exposed butt, squeezing a cheek firmly and then spanking it hard enough to make a loud clap. “You really do look fucking cute wearing nothing but an apron,” Maki whispered into Nico's ear.

“Makiiii,” Nico whined.

“Sorry, sorry,” Maki said again with a laugh.

Maki drew her arms around Nico's waist, peering over the girl's shoulder, past her shining black hair, to watch her hands at work. Maki rested her chin on Nico's shoulder, and Nico in turn leaned her head lovingly against Maki's.

“I love you,” said Maki, squeezing her girlfriend tight.

“I love you too,” said Nico.

 

 


End file.
